The Truth Changes Things
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Finn has a secret, he fell in love. But not with anyone you know. With the ability to go to another Universe, he was givin the oppertunity to meet him... FinnXMarshallXFionna


A/N: Heres a oneshot for you Finnlee shippers! Hope you enjoy and please review

The Truth Changes Things

So I have a secret, well its actually a longer story. But I doubt you all want to hear me babble on, so I'll make it short and sweet.

3 months ago, Princess Bubblegum was able to create an invention that made the ability to get access to other universes. She believed this invention was too powerful to keep lying around so she entrusted me with it.

I decided to try it out.

I honestly cant remember what it looks like while I'm traveling but for some odd reason I always stop at the same universe. Theres only one difference between our two worlds.

Every ones Genders are swapped so yes, I turn into a girl.

I go by Fionna, and I fit in so well.

Well here's the big secret; I fell in love.

No not in love with Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess gender bend person.

Marceline.

Marshall Lee is his name and just saying his name out loud makes me want to die of happiness.

Does that make me gay for liking another male? But I am a girl so does it count? I don't understand, my feelings for Marceline are mutual. Shes a good friend, so way does my heart quicken when I think of him?

I'm tempted right now to use the device to go back but I already went there today. PB explained to me that using it more than once a day could over heat it and trap you in that dimension forever.

Id be fine with that.

Just knowing that makes me want to push the red button.

The Land of Aaa is so much more peaceful, you don't see the Lich trying to take over their world.

*BEEP!*

Oops, I pressed the button.

Now I'm leaving the Land of Ooo, probably for the last time. I can't even say goodbye to Jake.

The machine shook and shocked me before sucking me up, sending me at light's speed to Aaa.

I sat up and looked around, my head felt a bit dizzy.

"You alright baby cakes? You fainted a bit ago." Cake asked worried.

I smiled, "yeah. Sorry for worrying you," I apologized. I stood up from my bed and carefully made my way downstairs with my older cat sister following behind.

"Marshall left a basket of strawberries for you. It was he who found you unconscious in the woods, carried you all the way back." Cake explained grabbing one of those strawberries, taking a bite.

I blushed, "he carried me?"

She nodded, "even wanted to stay to watch over you but I told him no."

I had to bite back the frown that threatened to show and grabbed my backpack, "I guess I'll go thank him."

"But aren't you hungry Fionna?" Cake called.

I turned and smiled, "I'll eat at his place."

So this was the routine. Id arrive, go to Marshalls, go back to the tree house and play with Cake and B-MA. Then Id go back to my world.

Earlier today I had to leave quickly because I promised PB Id help her with a slumber party and completely forgotten about it. Apparently leaving this world knocks you unconscious, but how did Marshall find me? Was he following me?

Did he see me... use Bubblegums device?

Does he know I've been lying to him since day one?

Maybe I should just tell him, but will he hate me?

I shook my head and continued running, I'll figure out what I'll do after I arrive.

About 20 minutes later, the large cave appeared and I stopped to catch my breath.

Weight added to your chest and butt can really slow you down! My first experience with my lady parts is untellable but I can tell you I've never been so embarrassed.

I lightly tapped on the door, a few seconds later, Marshall answered only in his boxers.

I blushed and looked away, "um hey..."

Marshall noticed my embarrassed state and realized why, leaving quickly to change while I waited in the living room.

Soon he came back down, now fully dressed.

"What's up?" He asked as he floated beside me.

I kicked some invisible dirt, "I just came to give thanks for helping me."

He shrugged, "no problem Fi."

I sat down and got comfortable.

He laughed, "anything else? Or did you just come to sit on my couch?" He joked.

My thoughts went back to the secret I had, I guess I should just tell him. What's the worse that can happen? I don't think he'd get angry or anything, just quit talking to me.

"So, um..." I started. "I have to tell you a secret... you may not like it..."

He laughed and playfully pushed me, "why are you acting so serious?"

I took off my backpack and unzipped it. Opening it, I pulled out the transporting device. It seemed alright so it most likely didn't over heat.

Well at least I can go back to my world and sulk.

"What is that?" Marshall asked confused.

I smiled, "its something that gave me the chance to meet you." I felt something in my chest build making it hard to breath, tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.

Marshall grabbed my arm worried, "its alright Fionna, you don't have to tell me."

I shook my head, I had to get it off my chest. "I'm not actually not from here. I'm from another universe, my real name is Finn and I'm a boy. B-but when I first saw you, it was love at first sight. I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged my sobbing body while shushing me.

"Aren't you mad at me? I've been lying to you the entire time." I asked trying to wipe the tears from my face myself.

"Why would I be mad at you? The Fionna I know is the one I enjoy having around, I don't care what or who you are. It's your personality I love."

I blushed, "you enjoy having me around?"

I noticed a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Of course I do, you're my bro dude."

I smiled, "well I better go." I said sadly, "my world is probably missing me." I handed him the device, "hold this and don't let go."

"You're leaving me already?" He frowned, "but you just got here!"

I wiped my eyes and pushed the button, "see you later."

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled before a light engulfed me.

I gave the device to Marshall so now it was no longer in my possession. This was a one way trip, no more Aaa.

I've had my fun, heard what I had to hear. I was able to tell Marshall the truth.

The outline of Marshalls face vanished and not even a second later, I was on my bed. Sighing, I laid back. I was Finn again.

A month has passed since I've traveled to Aaa, I've busied myself with adventures with Jake.

I've noticed something very odd though...

Recently the way Marceline looks at me is kinda weird. Makes my heart beat faster.

A/N:Well hope you enjoyed lol so wait is this a finnlee or a fiolee shipping? Review please!


End file.
